<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give Me Some Rest by kafuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039835">Give Me Some Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafuka/pseuds/kafuka'>kafuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Riku, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overstimulation, Potion As Lube, in your face Soriku but Sora is busy being dead maybe, like very much there Soriku, post-Limit Cut, top Terra, very much not implied Soriku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafuka/pseuds/kafuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Limit Cut. Terra visits Riku in Radiant Garden after he, Ven, and Aqua take a breather from the Realm of Darkness. Riku finds he really needs Terra's help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give Me Some Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I stole a bunch of great ideas from other people’s fics and headcanons about where everyone ended up after KH3/Re:Mind for this story, but my absolute favorite is the one where Vanitas and Repliku reconstituted in Twilight Town, took Namine under their wings, and have formed their own trio of adorable badasses. Namine isn’t really good at being a badass yet, but she’s trying, and the boys love her anyway. They’ve all definitely put streaks of color in their hair to show how cool and different they are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just after nine at night when Riku’s phone dinged. </p><p>He’d been starring blearily at the Data Greeting screen for hours now, scrolling through the “photos” he’d created since Cid reassembled the data on Merlin’s computer: pictures after picture of himself and his friends, racing each other on the play island, enjoying ice cream in Twilight Town, looking up at the stars from the top of the Mysterious Tower. All wishful thinking.</p><p>Riku rubbed his eyes, picked up his phone, and scrolled through the notifications. There were a lot of unread messages, because looking at them got harder the more they piled up. There were several updates to group chats and Kingstagram: pictures from the Twilight Town gang hanging out on top of the clock tower, or eating ice cream and watching movies at the open air theater. Namine joined them after Kairi’s return, where she was learning how to just be a teenager with the somewhat dubious help of Vanitas and Riku Replica. They had taken a liking to both her and to sending Riku pictures in which they taught her both a) what selfies were, and b) how to flip off the camera. Riku was a little worried about how much they were corrupting a sweet person like Namine, but let it be, since he couldn’t help but think of them as slightly younger, more vulgar versions of himself, Sora, and Kairi. But something about the three of them being so carefree made it hard for Riku to check their feeds or answer texts from any of them.</p><p>He usually answered the King promptly, but there hadn’t been many messages from him lately. With all of Riku’s work trying to bring Sora home, Mickey no longer needed to contact him about missions or other important Master work. He seemed content to send Riku the occasional affirmations and truisms, as if they would be of any help on his current mission. Riku would have appreciated a mentor more, but Mickey had a kingdom to run after all.</p><p>And it wasn’t like Yen Sid was stepping up, either. He never sent messages via technology anyway, but except for sending Fairy Godmother with the idea that Riku’s dreams might be the key to finding Sora, he was just as silent as the King. (Riku wasn’t even sure what Yen Sid was doing on his end to help find Sora, except maybe mentioning it in passing during tea parties with his friends. Riku staying with Merlin was apparently perpetrated by him, though when he arrived in Radiant Garden the first night, Merlin had no recollection of the conversation Yen Sid claimed they had. Aerith and the others had to convince him to let Riku stay, mostly appealing to the fact that Merlin was rarely in his house anyway, and wouldn’t it be nice if someone watched it for him while he was gone?)</p><p>There were also all the ignored texts from Ienzo with updates on Kairi’s status and the scientists’ efforts in using her heart to track down Sora. Riku knew from just scanning the first few words of his messages that they weren’t finding anything. It made Riku’s chest ache to think about Kairi sleeping the last year away, not unlike the time he dragged her ragdoll body around to taunt Sora when he--</p><p>Riku blinked and found himself staring at a blank screen. He tapped it to turn it back on, which told him twenty minutes had passed while he was lost in thought about his abandoned social life. Had he really zoned out for that long? But it wasn’t like his phone could lie to him.</p><p>Riku unlocked his phone and opened his texts. The most recently unread one was from Terra.</p><p>He sat up straight, letting the blanket draped across his shoulders fall to the floor. Terra was supposed to still be in the Realm of Darkness. He tapped on the message.</p><p>We’re back for a breather, the message began. Mind if I drop in and say hi?</p><p>‘Shit,’ Riku thought, fingers flying over the keys. He wasn’t sure where Terra was, but twenty minutes was still a long time when it came to urgent messages.</p><p><i>Sure, feel free. </i> Riku wrote and tapped the send button a few times, willing the message to travel as fast as possible. </p><p>He sat back in his chair and sighed. He saw the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee almost daily, and Merlin came by to check in on occasion, but he still felt very alone. Hopefully Terra still wanted to come by. And maybe he had news about Sora? Every time someone visited, Riku knew a very quiet, but very persistent, part of him hoped they’d bring news about Sora’s whereabouts. </p><p>Really, Riku couldn’t deny a lot about his feelings in the last year, as they refused to leave him alone: the nights he spent awake, staring at the ceiling and letting tears drip down the sides of his face; the ache in his chest whenever he thought about Sora, lost somewhere beyond his reach; the stomach-roiling fear that Sora was gone for good. He wanted so badly to ignore them, to get away from them, but if he had learned anything since he let the Destiny Islands fall to darkness, nothing good came of ignoring feelings.</p><p>And then the Fairy Godmother came to him and said his dreams might be the key to finding Sora, and all the feelings rushed to the forefront, trying to choke him with sadness. When he told the scientists at the castle her message, they asked him to start sending daily reports, which he typed up in a mad scramble just after he woke up, trying to get all the details of each night’s dreams down before he forgot anything. He then let himself sob for ten minutes before going back and editing the embarrassing, overwhelming feelings out.</p><p>Riku also agreed to be put under once their preliminary research from his reports was done. Once he agreed, the scientists immediately turned away and started discussing how to track dreams with their current methods, and Riku just left. He’d let them figure it out. He wasn’t itching to be pushed back into The Sleeping Realm. Staying asleep was Kairi’s job, and though he would never say it to her, the idea of sleeping all his time away sounded useless.</p><p>Fairy Godmother started visiting every couple days, listening to Riku recount his dreams -- occasionally reading from his reports -- taking in all the information, and retreating to work on things on her end. Where that was, Riku wasn’t sure, but it seemed like she knew what she was doing. He appreciated having people to put faith in, but it made him feel more and more powerless by the day when he couldn’t be of any help.</p><p>A sudden knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. He jumped up and his phone fell from his lap with a clatter. As he picked it up, he saw he’d lost another thirty minutes. It was well after 10PM now. Riku was not thrilled by the amount of time he was losing to reverie.</p><p>He dropped his phone on the keyboard and left the blanket in his chair, crossing the room to open the door. Terra smiled at him and immediately went for a hug.</p><p>Riku laughed and patted Terra’s back weakly. “Hey,” he said.</p><p>“Hey,” Terra said, pulling back but letting his hands linger on Riku’s shoulders. As soon as he saw Riku’s face, he frowned. “You look terrible.”</p><p>Riku scoffed and pushed Terra’s hands off. “Thanks,” he said, frowning right back.</p><p>“Sorry,” Terra said with an apologetic smile. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t let you after that, but…” Riku stood to the side and Terra walked in. </p><p>Terra clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past. “What are you working on there?” He asked, indicating the computer terminal.</p><p>“Nothing, really,” Riku said, bypassing the computer entirely and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “How’s the search?”</p><p>“Could definitely be better,” Terra said, sitting down beside him. “How about on your end?”</p><p>“Yen Sid has us working with Fairy Godmother. He thinks my dreams are the key to finding Sora, and she’s helping us with it. Not much so far, but we’ve really just started.”</p><p>“What’s she doing with you?”</p><p>“Just listening to me tell her my dreams. In them, I wander a city looking for Sora. I thought they were just dreams, but they might actually be The Sleeping Realm, at least according to her. She thinks Sora might be trapped there and I can reach him.”</p><p>“Oh, wow.” Terra said. “But nothing substantial yet?”</p><p>Riku leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped. “Like I said, we just started.</p><p>“How are Aqua and Ven holding up?”</p><p>“Pretty well. It was a little hard for Aqua at the start, but Ven and I have been doing our best to keep her afloat. We’re back because things were getting kind of oppressive. We really needed a break.”</p><p>“After a year, I can imagine you would.”</p><p>“Actually, we’ve been popping out pretty periodically,” Terra said, and Riku turned his head to look at him. “But that’s mostly been when we needed short breathers. You know time works weird there. But we’re okay -- we just needed a little more time off than usual.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Riku said and looked back at his clasped hands. “Why did you come see me?”</p><p>“I can’t check in on my friend?” Terra asked, ruffling Riku’s hair.</p><p>Riku laughed quietly and leaned a little into Terra’s hand. “Thanks,” he said, squeezing his hands together a little tighter.</p><p>“...Are you okay?” Terra asked, pulling his hand away. </p><p>Riku stilled, forcing himself to not chase Terra’s hand any further. “I’ve been better, I guess,” he said, and curled a little further in on himself. There was a beat of silence and Riku heard Terra start to say something, so he cut him off. “How long are you planning on staying?”</p><p>Terra raised an eyebrow as Riku talked over him. “A couple days,” he said, after letting Riku’s question hang for a little longer than necessary. “You wanna hang out? We could go see everyone else.”</p><p>Riku squeezed his hands together even tighter and watched his knuckles go white. “No,” he said. “I should stay here.”</p><p>“Riku,” Terra said, sliding off the edge of the bed and crouching down in front of him so he could look at Riku’s face. “When I came in and said you looked terrible, I didn’t mean you looked bad. I meant you looked tired. You have huge bags under your eyes, and you’re paler than usual. Have you been sleeping?”</p><p>When Riku didn’t respond, Terra touched his knee. “Riku?”</p><p>“I’ve been sleeping a lot, actually.” He said quietly.</p><p>Terra frowned. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” Riku said. “I told you Fairy Godmother said my dreams might be the key to finding Sora? Well, I’ve been spending a lot of time trying to sleep, trying to find anything that could lead me to Sora. But knowing my dreams might be the only key kind of scares me… So I’ve been having a hard time falling asleep, so I sleep later, and longer.” He turned slightly and peeked out at Terra from behind his bangs. “So yeah, I’ve been sleeping, but I’ve been sleeping like shit.”</p><p>Terra gave a surprised laugh. “I see the problem.”</p><p>“Sometimes I cast Sleep on myself, to see if it helps.” Riku said, staring down at the hand Terra rested on his knee. “But when the spell wears off, I wake up in a panic. I rarely get deep enough sleep, so I don’t dream.”</p><p>Terra made an affirmative noise. He considered quietly for a few moments and then said, “You know, Ienzo warned us that looking at our Gummi Phones too much could make it hard to sleep. Do you think if you used it less it might help?”</p><p>Riku didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Oh, and Aqua’s always told me and Ven that eating too late would upset our stomachs and make it hard to fall asleep.”</p><p>Riku remained silent.</p><p>“Maybe you need to be more active? We could spar and see if that tires you out?”</p><p>Finally, Riku responded. “Terra, it’s nearly 11PM. We’ll wake up Merlin’s neighbors.”</p><p>“Oh,” Terra said. “Bad idea then.”</p><p>“Yeah. And I’ve heard all the other ideas already, I promise. Everyone has a way to solve sleep problems, but none of them have problems falling asleep.”</p><p>Terra smiled ruefully. “I get it. I think we just want to help, but I can see how it could be annoying.”</p><p>Riku sighed and sat up a little to scrub at his eyes. “It’s not annoying. I know you’re all trying to help. I’m just frustrated and tired and lonely, I guess.”</p><p>“Riku,” Terra said, and reached up to take Riku’s cheek in his hand. Riku jumped a little and looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” Terra asked, his eyes and his smile sad. “I can’t fix your sleep, and I don’t have any leads to bring you, but maybe I can help you feel less lonely?”</p><p>Eyes still wide, Riku stared at Terra for a few moments while tears began welling up, though he quickly blinked them away. “You know, it’s funny, but when I look at you through my tears, you sort of look like him.” Riku smiled shakily as more tears crowded his eyes. “The brown hair, your skin, the blue eyes… It’s so close…” He looked away as tears began rolling down his cheeks and he curled in on himself, letting Terra’s hand fall away. “It hurts, because I know it’s not him, and I know you just want to help, but I just can’t put it aside. This entire year, no matter what I do, it’s always there.”</p><p>“The loneliness?” Terra asked quietly.</p><p>“My feelings for him,” Riku said, his words breaking on a sob.</p><p>Terra reached out and wrapped an arm around Riku’s shoulders and cupped the back of his head. He held him against his chest as Riku cried, shaking the both of them. “I’m sorry, Riku,” he said, running his hand over Riku’s hair. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Riku sobbing in Terra’s arms, Terra brushing his fingers through Riku’s hair, making soft, comforting noises. For a man even bigger than he was, Riku found there was a softness in Terra’s body, a gentleness he wouldn’t have associated with someone with his size and brawn.</p><p>When Riku finally calmed down, he pushed a hand against Terra’s chest, and sat back. “Thank you,” he said softly, not meeting Terra’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to--”</p><p>“Riku, it’s okay.” Terra said, and Riku looked up in surprise at the wetness in his voice to find tear tracts on his cheeks. He let one hand come to rest on Riku’s elbow, and the other on his cheek. “Never apologize for what you feel. You’ve had a hard year. You lost your most precious person. I doubt I could keep it as together as you if I was going through the same thing.”</p><p>“This isn’t…” Riku tried, cleared his throat, and tried again. “I don’t have a great track record of doing well when my feelings overwhelm me.”</p><p>Terra chuckled and tapped Riku’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I think I know what you mean, actually. But I think you have it backwards.”</p><p>“I do?” </p><p>Terra’s face softened and he smiled as he brushed some stray tears from Riku’s lower eyelashes. “Being overwhelmed by your feelings means you’re trying to push them away. You shouldn’t feel bad about feeling them in the first place -- instead, you shouldn’t force yourself to push them away at all, so when you do feel them, they don’t all come at you at once.”</p><p>“I guess I do know that,” Riku said, looking away from Terra’s face. “But what do you do about emotions you can’t do anything with?”</p><p>“You can always do something with them,” Terra said.</p><p>Riku looked back at Terra, and he could feel his eyes well up again at the soft smile that greeted him. He watched as the smile slipped from Terra’s face.</p><p>“Riku, you don’t--” Terra started, but Riku cut him off. </p><p>“You said you wanted to help me feel less lonely?”</p><p>Terra blinked and nodded slowly. “If I can.”</p><p>Riku’s gazed dropped to Terra’s mouth, and then his chest. As he looked down, stray tears fell from his eyes, but he quickly swiped his hand across his cheeks. He looked up and leveled Terra with a direct stare he hoped wasn’t too wobbly. “Will you stay with me tonight?”</p><p>“I ca-- oh.” Terra said, blinking in surprise as Riku held his gaze. He looked away, down at the floor, but didn’t pull away. He was silent for a moment before looking back at Riku. “Is this… the first time?”</p><p>Riku nodded, keeping his eyes on Terra’s.</p><p>Terra starred right back. “Are you sure you really want that of me?”</p><p>Riku swallowed hard around the lump in his throat, knowing exactly what Terra was really asking: Are you sure you want it to be me and not him? </p><p>“Yes,” Riku said.</p><p>Terra bit his lip and looked into Riku’s eyes a few moments longer. “Okay. If you’re sure.”</p><p>“I am,” Riku said. He took Terra’s face in his hands and kissed him.</p><p>Terra’s lips pressed back, not as desperate, but just as enthusiastically as Riku’s. Riku tried to pull him closer, but before he could, Terra stood up and put a hand out.</p><p>“If you want to do this, we should do it right,” Terra said, undoing the buttons of his hakama pants, and opening the belt. The red straps around his torso loosened, and he pushed them off his shoulders, letting them fall to his waist. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion, which he set on the headboard. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Riku narrowed his eyes, taking the challenge. He shrugged out of his jacket, and pulled his shirt off over his head, then sat back on his elbows and looked at Terra expectantly. Terra shook his head, laughed a little, let his hakama pants drop, and crossed the short distance to the bed, stripping off his shirt as he went. He was very much not wearing any underwear.</p><p>Riku’s jaw dropped, and his wide eyes lingered on Terra’s hips for a bit too long. When he realized he was staring, they flicked up to Terra’s face. “Uh,” he said smartly.</p><p>Terra smiled and leaned over, pressing his fists into the bed on either side of Riku’s shoulders, bringing their faces close together. “Need some help?”</p><p>Riku gulped in a way he hoped was quiet and looked into Terra’s eyes. “Yes,” he said, a little breathy.</p><p>Grinning, Terra kissed him again and reached down to undo Riku’s fly, pulling both his pants and underwear off at the same time. Riku gasped, but cut himself off with a yelp as Terra grabbed his thighs and spun him on the bed so he was laying on it properly. Terra climbed onto the bed and kissed him, sliding a palm under Riku’s head and tugging on his hair, tilting his head back. Riku gasped and grabbed Terra's shoulders, gripping them tightly, trying to keep his hands from shaking in a too obvious way.</p><p>Terra kissed up Riku’s jaw, sucking at the soft skin just behind the bone, before reaching his ear. Riku shivered as Terra’s tongue traced the cartilage above the lobe. A second shiver rushed to meet the first as Terra’s hand slid from Riku’s hair, down his back, and landed on his hip. His hand slid further, fingers brushing along Riku’s thigh, which he knew he was doing a terrible job of keeping still. The barely-there touches tickled, and though Riku knew he wanted more, between them and his nerves he was a little worried the shaking was a turn off. </p><p>“Please don’t stop there!” Riku said so fast it took his own mind a second to process it. </p><p>Terra gave a low chuckle. When Riku went to speak, Terra stopped playing with his ear and  exhaled against it, making Riku shudder. “Okay.” He took his hand from Riku’s hip and reached above them. Riku glanced back to see him grabbing the potion he’d set on the headboard.</p><p>“Unless you have something better, this is the best lube I have on me.” </p><p>Riku laughed a little, feeling some of his nervousness dissipate. “Guess that’s what we’re using.”</p><p>Terra smiled and sat back, reaching down to hike one of Riku’s legs up and hooked the ankle over his shoulder. He flipped open the potion and drizzled some on Riku’s cock. Riku jumped as a shock went through him and Terra laughed, pouring more lube onto his fingers. He laid the hand with the lubed up fingers palm-up against Riku’s thigh, and took Riku’s cock in his other hand. “Too cold?” He asked. </p><p>Riku tried to answer, but Terra’s hand on his cock was too distracting. The feeling when Terra began stoking was electric. “What are you--?” Riku said, cutting himself off when he realized how shaky his voice sounded. Instead, he felt his entire body shudder in pleasure and bit his lip and whimpered pathetically.</p><p>“Does it feel weird?” Terra asked, leaning over him. “Because it’s a potion?”</p><p>Riku bucked his hips up into Terra’s hand and moaned loud enough he was sure Merlin’s neighbors could hear. He shoved all thoughts of Merlin aside and peeked up at Terra. “It feels amazing,” Riku said, letting his head fall back onto the mattress. “Have you used it before? Do you--” he tried to take a breath to steady himself, but another moan escaped insead “--know what it feels like?”</p><p>His fingers, digging into the bedspread, clenched as Terra slowed his strokes. Riku whined and twisted his fingers into his hair instead. “Don’t!” He shouted, and Terra’s hand faltered. “No!” Riku gasped, lifting his hips from the bed, searching for more friction. “Keep moving! Please!”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Terra said, returning his hand to Riku’s cock. “And no, I’ve never used a potion for this before. I’m glad it’s… good?” He tried.</p><p>“It’s so good,” Riku said, his brain too occupied to find a better word. He thrust his cock into Terra’s wet hand and practically jumped out of his skin when Terra began circling his hole with a finger on his other hand. </p><p>“Hopefully that means this’ll be good too,” Terra said, and slowly began to slide the finger inside. </p><p>Riku felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as Terra’s finger and some of the potion-cum-lube entered him. Though at this point he knew what the potion felt like on his skin, he was still embarrassed to hear himself practically sob as it was pushed inside of him. It was overwhelming, a little maddening, but still somehow right on the edge of not enough.</p><p>He made a strangled noise and decided on more. “Don’t move so slow!” Riku said, one of his hands slipping out of his hair to find better purchase, which he found on the headboard behind him. “Please, Terra,” he said, trying to slide himself downward to get more inside him.</p><p>Terra, his bottom lip red with how much was biting it, nodded dumbly and slid his finger the rest of the way inside Riku. Riku clutched at the headboard and tried to seal his mouth together over the scream that wanted to escape.</p><p>“Riku,” Terra’s voice said softly, suddenly close to his ear, “it’s okay. I wanna hear you. The noises you make are… are really hot.” </p><p>Riku opened his eyes to see Terra’s face just above his, and without a second thought, started kissing him. Terra kissed back, his hands never faltering, matching to a rhythm and keeping pace. </p><p>They kissed deeply for a few moments before Terra pulled back, and Riku whimpered at the loss of contact. “I said I wanted to hear you,” Terra said with a grin, and dipped his head down to Riku’s chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and raked his teeth over it before sucking it into his mouth, and Riku gasped his name and babbled desperately for more.</p><p>Riku cursed and grabbed the headboard with his other hand, feeling the tears that only just threatened to fall earlier trail down the side of his face. Terra pulled out his finger entirely, but before Riku could whine, pushed in with a second, making Riku’s hips jerk and judder. Riku whined anyway, loud and shaky, letting more tears free.</p><p>Moving away from Riku’s nipples and kissing up his sternum towards his neck, Terra kept going until he kissed the shell of Riku’s ear and asked, “Do you think you’re ready for me?” He slowed his hands and Riku gave a strangled groan of disappointment.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re asking me that,” Riku said, breathing heavily and forcing his eyes to refocus so he could look squarely into Terra’s.</p><p>Terra smiled, “Okay, I got it.” He grabbed the potion and poured more out onto his palm. Riku followed Terra’s hand to his cock, and as soon as he began to stroke himself, Terra froze. He locked eyes with Riku, and his mouth dropped open, only for a groan to fall out. He closed his eyes and kept stroking, and Riku watched with as much appreciation as he did frustration.</p><p>“Terra, please, can you...?” Riku said. Terra opened his eyes again and nodded, lowering himself over Riku, still stroking.</p><p>“You weren’t kidding,” was all he said before he lined himself up with Riku’s hole and pressed inside.</p><p>Overwhelmed by the sensations of both Terra entering him and the extra potion, Riku sobbed and shuddered as Terra began to move. His grip slipped from the headboard and he scrambled to get it back, but Terra’s hands took each of Riku’s and slid their fingers together, pinning Riku to the mattress.</p><p>“Hold onto me,” Terra said through gritted teeth and Riku let himself be held down. </p><p>Riku planted his feet on the mattress and met Terra’s thrusts, gasping and sobbing and moaning, his embarrassment long behind him. The extra potion Terra’s cock pressed inside him made his entire body buzz, and Riku knew from the tremors in Terra’s hands he could feel it too. </p><p>Terra pushed upward onto his knees, lifting Riku and changing the angle so he was fucking down and further. Riku threw his legs around his waist, letting Terra push him down. The ridge of Terra’s cockhead dragged against Riku’s prostate, and Riku cried out at the shock that flew up his spine. Terra quickened his pace, looking down at Riku: he was flushed pink down to his chest, with tears trailing from the corners of his eyes. He cock bounced red and rigid against his hip, and Terra unlaced one of his hands from Riku’s grip to grab the potion bottle and pour what was left onto it. Riku’s eyes flew open as he felt the cool liquid coat his cock, and looked at Terra in desperation. Terra, grinning, took Riku’s cock in hand and began stroking him.</p><p>Riku was pretty sure he screamed, but he only felt the pain in his throat as his vision whited out and everything went silent as he came. He gasped raggedly, reaching out with his free hand as his vision and hearing fought to return. Terra’s hand grasped his, and they held on as Terra rode out his orgasm grinding down inside Riku.</p><p>Terra lowered Riku’s body onto the bed, and -- still holding his hand -- fell down next to him, breathing heavily and shaking. Riku kept his fingers clenched around Terra’s, fighting to breathe evenly again. Terra pulled Riku’s hand against his chest, and Riku opened his eyes to see a warm, sated smile on his face.</p><p>“I am never using regular lube again,” Terra said.</p><p>Riku laughed harder than he had all year.</p><p>*</p><p>The next thing Riku remembered was tearing out of sleep, gasping for breath in the same way he would after holding it too long underwater. Next to him, Terra startled awake.</p><p>“What is it?!” He cried, sitting up and reaching for Riku, who was already out of bed and across the room booting up the computer.</p><p>“It’s Sora,” Riku said, snapping his attention to Terra as the computer hummed to life. “I couldn’t see him, but I heard him. Last night, I dreamt that I ran through the city calling his name. I usually walk quietly, hoping I’ll see him, because I’m an idiot, I guess! But last night I ran, and I heard him, and I kept running until I got as near to him as I could. I woke up then, but,” he paused, looking back at the screen, “it’s the closest I’ve ever gotten.”</p><p>“Riku, that’s amazing!” Terra said, jumping out of bed and crossing the room to stand behind Riku’s shoulder. Riku was already in his seat and typing furiously. Terra watched as Riku’s words filled the screen with a more in-depth version of the story he’d just told. He stayed quiet until Riku stopped typing, then said. “What now?”</p><p>“Now, I read it to make sure it makes sense, send it to the scientists in the castle, and try to figure out how to contact Fairy Godmother to let her know.” Riku said, and started editing. Terra pointed out a couple of mistakes and things to clarify, and Riku sent the message to the castle.</p><p>“Now all I have to do is--”</p><p>There was a shift in the energy in the cottage and a tinkling sound announced an arrival. “Good morning, Riku. I know you haven’t been sleeping well lately, but I wanted to check in-- Oh, goodness!”</p><p>Terra and Riku jumped and turned to face Fairy Godmother, who was standing near the door and covering her eyes with her hand. </p><p>“E-excuse me! I-I’ll return in ten minutes!” She waved her wand and she was gone.</p><p>Riku looked at Terra. “What was that all about?” He asked.</p><p>“Uh,” Terra said, looking down at himself. “I think it’s because we’re not wearing anything.”</p><p>Riku’s entire face turned red in less than a second, but he and Terra laughed anyway.</p><p>They were still shooting each other bemused smiles while tugging on the last of their clothing a few minutes later.</p><p>“Well, that was embarrassing,” Terra said, combing his hands through his hair.</p><p>“I’m not going to be able to look her in the eye for a while. It’s like my grandmother walking in on me or something.” Riku sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face.</p><p>Terra chuckled. “Well, better your grandmother than mine.”</p><p>Riku grinned. </p><p>“I guess I’ll step out and call the others to let them know what’s happening,” Terra said, rooting around in his pocket for his phone. “And let you and Fairy Godmother talk.”</p><p>Riku caught his arm as he turned away. “Before you go,” he said, looking a little embarrassed, “I wanted to say thank you for last night.”</p><p>“Oh,” Terra said, color high on his cheeks. “Of course. I’m glad I could help.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Riku said. “Without your help, I probably wouldn’t have slept so well. And I appreciate your indulging my selfishness. It wasn’t normally something you’d ask of a friend.”</p><p>Terra shrugged, but smiled. “I mean, there are worse requests then your hot friend asking you to sleep with them because they miss the person they’re in love with.”</p><p>Riku laughed ruefully but finally looked Terra straight in the eye. “Yeah, but I guess I could have done it better. I don’t want you to think you’re a replacement to me, or anything. I wanted to do this with you because I was lonely, yeah, but… let’s just say you visiting The Destiny Islands as a kid, uh, helped me learn some things about myself.”</p><p>“Oh wow,” Terra said. “I’m honored.”</p><p>Riku flushed and punched him in the arm. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, shaking his head and averting his gaze. “But seriously. Thank you. You were there when I really needed you.”</p><p>Terra smiled and took Riku’s hand in his. Riku looked up in surprise. “Of course,” Terra said. “You’re my friend.”</p><p>There was a timid knock on the door, and Fairy Godmother, hand still over her eyes, stuck her head through the door. “Are you decent, boys?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, yes, Fairy Godmother. Sorry about that.” Riku said, and he and Terra squeezed each other’s hands and let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me? Posting fic I started working on right after the last game came out right before the next one does? No, can't be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>